


Recall

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Recall

Clint recalled the soldier.

He was mysterious. 

He remembered the brown hair the metal arm.

But most of all stormy gray eyes.


End file.
